Tarde de estudio Fanfic Tododeku
by Raquelrguez7
Summary: Midoriya y Todoroki han decidido estudiar juntos


\- Izuku cariño, ten cuidado, vas a tirar los platos.

El joven se encontraba nervioso, y no hacía falta conocerle demasiado para darse cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, para los ojos de su madre, no pasaba desapercibido el especial interés que estaba poniendo su hijo en que todo estuviera perfecto.

\- Lo siento mamá -contestó de forma distraída Midoriya. Acto seguido se puso a murmurar para sí mismo cosas yendo de un lugar para otro de la casa.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, cariño? -le preguntó Inko

\- ¿Eh? -se detuvo el peliverde de golpe como si acabara de darse cuenta de la presencia de su madre en la sala con él-. No… no estoy nervioso -se defendió mientras su cara de tornaba de un color rojo que le delataba.

\- ¿De verdad? -insistió la mujer con mirada inquisidora.

\- No… bueno, puede que un poco -admitió finalmente-. Pero es que quiero causar una buena impresión -su madre lo miró tratando de comprender a que se refería-. Es que… quiero que Todoroki se sienta como en su casa cuando venga. Estoy muy orgulloso de nuestra casa y nuestra vida… pero comparada con la de él…

Inko no supo que contestar ante eso. Sus orígenes siempre habían sido humildes, muchas veces le costaba cubrir con los gastos y más cuidando ella sola a su hijo. Midoriya, al contrario de lo que habría esperado, nunca se sintió intimidado o inseguro en cuanto a ello. Siempre entendió la situación y nunca se avergonzó de ello, más bien se engrandecía.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, un joven de 15 años, rojo como un tomate con la mirada perdida queriendo crear la mejor impresión posible para su invitado. Antes de que la mujer pudiera agregar algo más, el timbre de la puerta sonó sobresaltándo a ambos.

\- Bueno días, señora Midoriya -saludó un chico con el pelo bicolor y una cicatriz en la cara cuando ella abrió la puerta-. Soy Shouto Todoroki, es un placer conocerla -se inclinó saludándola-. Esto es para usted -añadió por último tendiéndole una caja de bombones que traía consigo.

\- Hola Shouto -respondió emocionada la mujer cuando consiguió salir de su sorpresa inicial-. Pero no te quedes ahí, pasa, pasa, estás en tu casa.

Todoroki entró en el hogar. Un poco más adelante se encontraba Midoriya esperándole y para el invitado no pasó desapercibido la camisa de All Might que llevaba este. Por su parte, Izuku no podía quitarle la vista de encima a su compañero de clase, al cual no estaba acostumbrado a ver simplemente vestido con vaqueros y una camisa blanca.

Ambos se observaron varios segundos más de la cuenta antes de saludarse, cosa que Inko no pudo evitar notar y sonrió al darse cuenta de la atmósfera que rodeaba a los jóvenes. "Ahora entiendo porque estaba tan nervioso" pensó.

La tarde pasó de forma rápida para los tres. Los estudiantes sentados en la mesa del salón estudiando juntos, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos mostrara especial necesidad de tener a alguien que les apoyara en ese sentido. Mientras la dueña de la casa les invitaba continuamente a galletas y jugo solo como excusa para poder interactuar con el invitado.

\- ¿De verdad? -preguntó en una de las ocasiones Todoroki visiblemente sorprendido girándose a Midoriya que no sabía donde esconderse.

\- De verdad. De pequeño se la pasaba soplando por la boca intentando escupir fuego como su padre. Era adorable

\- ¡Mamá! -protestó el protagonista de la historia claramente abochornado por el hecho de que su madre compartiera esa información.

\- Debiste ser realmente lindo de pequeño, que pena no haberte visto -comentó el de cabello bicolor.

\- Uy, no te preocupes Shouto, querido, espera aquí.

Eso dio lugar a que Inko empezará a sacar todas las fotos que tenía de cuando su hijo era apenas un niño. Los apuntes fueron cubiertos de estampas, la mayoría felices de los dueños de la casa. Izuku hablaba sin parar intentando desviar continuamente la atención de Todoroki; a pesar de que ni él ni su madre entendían exactamente lo que decía debido a la velocidad con la que se expresaba. Mientras este por su parte miraba embelesado las tiernas imágenes.

Una parte de él no podía hacer otra cosa que admirar y envidiar la vida de su compañero. Él, a pesar de haber crecido en una familia acomodada y en una casa donde no faltaba de nada, nunca tuvo momentos tan felices como los enmarcados en esas fotografías. No podía evitar pensar en como hubiera sido su vida si hubiera nacido en una familia como la de los Midoriya. Si tuviera una madre como Inko, si no tuviera a su padre con él.

Sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento triste que pudiera acudir a su cabeza quedaba totalmente eclipsado por Izuku y sus fotografías. Hasta que finalmente llegó la hora en la que Todoroki debía irse a su casa.

\- Shouto, querido, vuelve cuando quieras ¿de acuerdo? -se despidió a la mujer abrazando afectuosamente al joven en la puerta.

\- Ajá -consiguió responder este, abrumado por el cariño que desbordaba la madre. Era tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado…

\- E Izuku, ¿por qué no acompañas a Shouto hasta la parada del bus? Así puedes comprar arroz en el supermercado, que se ha terminado.

\- De acuerdo -accedió inmediatamente el hijo, a pesar de ser bastante consciente de que esa mañana él había visto un paquete en la despensa de la cocina.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa juntos y caminaron por la calle varios metros sin decir una palabra. Pero lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que era lo que quería decir.

\- Midoriya… Me ha gustado mucho pasar la tarde contigo y tu madre…

\- ¿En serio? -interrumpió sonrojado, ante lo cual el otro asintió-. Me alegro de que sea así, no sabía si te ibas a sentir cómodo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno… es tan diferente a la tuya y a tu familia. Puede que no parezca gran cosa, y menos comparada con la tuya, pero sinceramente quería que te sintieras como en tu casa.

\- No me he sentido como en mi casa -Midoriya se paró en seco y le miró sin poder evitar sentirse dolido y preocupado. Todoroki al verle se detuvo también y se giró hacia él-. Y realmente estoy feliz de ello. No es que odie a mi familia y mi hogar… pero me he sentido muy arropado y querido en tu familia de una forma que no es usual para mí. Me he dado cuenta de que no necesitas tener la mejor y más lujosa casa del mundo, ni la familia más perfecta, siempre y cuando vivas rodeado de aquellos a quienes quieres. Verdaderamente me ha gustado poder experimentar eso con ustedes… y… me gustaría formar parte de ello por mucho tiempo.

Midoriya, muy al contrario de lo que es común en él, se había quedado sin palabras al escuchar a Shouto. No era capaz de procesarlo todo. "¿Cómo habrá sido la infancia de Todoroki después de lo ocurrido a su familia?, ¿en qué clase de sitio había crecido? ¿había entendido bien el significado de sus últimas palabras?".

El joven más alto no se molestó por ello. Al contrario, se acercó más a su acompañante y puso sus manos sobre las mejillas del peliverde. Ambos se miraron fijamente a pocos centímetros el uno del otro durante unos pocos segundos antes de que Izuku cerrara los ojos y eliminara cualquier tipo de distancia que existiera entre sus labios.

Unas calles más allá, Inko cocinaba arroz mirando el cielo por la ventana mientras se preguntaba por su hijo y Shouto sin poder evitar sonreír. Esperaba que más tardes como estas sucedieran en un futuro.


End file.
